Roleplay Rules
Along with the general rules applying, due to different game mechanics some rules only apply to roleplaying days. N.B. In the past gold and experience points (xp) were used to level your character up. Today, only experience points are used for leveling. If you see a reference to gold being used to purchase character advancements, please feel free to edit the wiki to remove such reference. :) General Rules * Unless helping as an NPC you can only play one character per day. ** If you are playing an NPC please ensure that it is obvious you are not currently playing your character. * Meta gaming is not allowed. That is the learning information out of game and having your character act as if they know it when they should have had no method of knowing it. * Do not touch another player without their prior permission, especially touching that could be considered intrusive. It is completely acceptable to call Out of character to ask them briefly. * Attend sign in upon arrival. During the sign in procedure life tokens, gold and xp are distributed out to characters. * If xp has been spent to upgrade an attribute or to buy a new talent or ability an admin must be notified so the required xp is detracted from your records. * After sign in please do not disperse till all announcements have been made. * At the end of game everyone convenes once more on the sign in location to hand in all items so gold, xp for life markers and items can be added to the records. * If you have a large plot idea for your character please talk to admins about it so they can help. Life Markers At the start of the day you will be given 3 life markers dedicated to your character. The following rules apply to life markers: * When you are defeated in battle you are to give one of ''your ''life markers to the person who defeated you. * If you were healed during play and defeated again you only give a token to the first person who defeated you. * Life markers that you have won off other people can not be given to another person in place of your own. * If you have none of your own life markers left you return to the home base and are considered Out of Action as you would be unconscious body being carried back to a healer. ** Do not expect to be carried back to home base. * If you run out of life markers you can buy more for 25xp per marker. * Some events may require you giving up one or more of your life markers. * Sometimes the person who defeated you can agree to take something in place of your life marker. * Dwarves start with 5 life markers due to racial ability. Path Abilities * Some in battle skills require either representation or a cry. If these aren't applied they are not counted ingame. Eg: ** When performing disarm say 'disarm' when you attempt the hit. ** Wearing gauntlets for toughness or a representation of armour for heavy armour. * For one use per battle attacks if the attack was declared and failed it is counted as the one attempt. * If your character is immune to a skill due to an effect or a racial type it is advisable to somehow mention it so the opponent isn't confused. An example of this could just be saying 'immune' to let them know out of character or replying to it in character such as laughing derisively and taunting "Did you really expect your little spell could frighten me!" if your character was a rather smug Undead. Category:Rules